


Girls Like Girls

by SeptSapphire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Robin (Stranger Things), Not in the scene/fic though!!, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, s3e7 the bite, the bite, this scene literally healed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptSapphire/pseuds/SeptSapphire
Summary: Season 3 spoilers!Robin comes out to Steve, and it really doesn't go as she expected.Canon scene, Robin POV





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Might have teared up a little watching this scene as a bi girl, might not have, you can't prove anything.

“Robin, that’s exactly why I like you.” 

He says it so plainly, like she’s never heard him speak before. So earnestly Robin knows there’s got to be some of that truth serum shit still kicking around in their veins. She still can’t believe she got stuck in this mess with _Steve Harrington_ of all people. She’s got even less of a chance at believing he _likes her._

And what’s she supposed to say to that? Steve’s surprisingly nice and all, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed his goofier side once he’d gotten over himself. But he’s… Well. _He_ is exactly the problem. 

She can’t tell him that, can’t even think of it. But he’s looking at her so intently. What’s she supposed to say to that? ‘Sorry, Steve, I know we went through hell together and almost got killed by Russians tonight but I’m just not that into you’? Or worse, lead him on, and just become another Nancy-shaped road bump when he inevitably sees right through her?

But if she doesn’t tell him that…

“Do you remember what I said about Click's class? About me being jealous and, like, obsessed? It isn't because I had a crush on you. It's because she wouldn't stop staring at you.” Jesus, what is she saying? 

It’s alright, she thinks as Steve’s eyes crinkle and he mumbles a confused “Mrs. Click?” He doesn’t know what she means. She can still fix this. Just play it off like she was jealous of Nancy or something, it’s fine, they’re still pretty giggly from the drug so maybe it’ll distract Steve long enough that she won’t have to say anything at all to his confession-

“Tammy Thompson.” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them, and damn, maybe there really is some of that Russian truth serum shit still in them after all. “I wanted her to look at me. But she couldn't pull her eyes away from you and your stupid hair.”

Steve’s looking at her now, really looking, and she can’t tell what he’s thinking because of his stupid black eye, and she’s saying too much but she keeps going. “And I didn't understand, because you would get bagel crumbs all over the floor. And you asked dumb questions. And you were a douchebag.” Steve keeps looking at her, and she’s getting defensive and snarky like she always does, she’s gonna lose the first person she really thought she might be friends with past high school just because she can’t make herself _shut up._ “And - and you didn't even like her and I would go home and just, scream into my pillow.”

Steve just keeps looking at her for a long moment. She thinks she can see in his eyes that he gets it now, _really gets it,_ before he breaks the silence with a resoundingly oblivious, “But Tammy Thompson’s a girl.” But it’s not oblivious, not really, because if her own defense mechanism is snark then Steve Harrington’s has always been his vapid pretty-boy aura and maybe she’s been wrong about Steve for longer than she knew.

He’s giving her an out. But she doesn’t take it. “Steve.” Moment of truth.

“Yeah? …Oh.” 

“Oh,” she repeats, corners of her mouth turned up just a bit because she’s nervous and she’s still a little giggly and it’s endlessly funny to watch Steve flounder except for when she’s waiting on a razor’s edge for his response.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit.”

He’s still not saying anything, he’s talking but he’s not _saying_ anything and Jesus Christ why had she thought this was a good idea, this was an awful idea, she hadn’t even said anything to her _parents_ but they were gonna _know_ because Steve’s parents were the damn face of Hawkins but it was fine because the silence was going to kill her faster than they were when they found out. “Steve did you OD over there?”

His eyes flick guiltily back towards her, then away again. “No, I just, uh, just thinking.”

Steve blinks, passes his tongue over lips purpled from bruises, and opens his mouth again and she thinks _this is it, this is when he says_ \- “Tammy Thompson, you know, she's cute and all, but I mean, she's a total dud.”

_What?_

For a beat Robin can’t think of anything to say to that. She forces out a, “she is not,” just to buy herself more time. She looks at Steve again, really looks at him, and he’s got a tentative little smirk on his face, like he has no fucking clue what he’s doing but he’s gonna do it anyway. 

And then he starts _singing_ and in the midst of her laughing fit all she can think is _this is okay. I just came out to Steve “the hair” Harrington and it’s actually _okay._ _Someone knows, and that’s okay_. _

_And then she gets distracted by Steve’s godawful Muppet rendition of _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ and she’s laughing so hard she’s crying, or maybe just crying a little anyways, and it’s… okay. It’s better than okay._

_When Dustin and Erica find the two of them, losing it on the floor of a stall in the Starcourt bathrooms, she can’t do anything but laugh._

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog in this scene is taken right from the episode. God this scene made me so happy.
> 
> Sidenote, I hc Steve as bi personally and whether or not that ever does happen canonically I'm glad the writers didn't make him period-typical homophobic or anything. s3 was Wild (tm) and the Scoops Troop was so so good in general but this was my favorite scene by far.


End file.
